


Beautiful, Horrible And Absolutely Exhausting

by emmis_slemmis



Category: Pledis Girlz (Band), Pristin, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also some warnings, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATES, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters will appear, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10103810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmis_slemmis/pseuds/emmis_slemmis
Summary: The situation isn't ideal, but Jisoo is glad he has Jeonghan to endure it with.(This, like my other chaptered fic, will only be written on when inspiration hits me, and there may be many months between updates.)





	1. Prologue

Jisoo’s feet are starting to ache. They have been for a long time now. How long? He doesn’t know. Based on how scorching the sun feels on his skin, it’s probably around midday. Which means they have been walking for maybe, like, six hours? It feels like a whole day. His throat is dry, too. When did he last drink? Anyway, he’s thirsty. Walking for hours, in this heat, he needs more water than normal, anyway.

“Jeonghan? Can I have some water?”

Jeonghan looks back at him, without stopping. He looks just as tired as Jisoo, if not worse. His hair is stuck to his forehead, damp with sweat, and his skin is starting to bruise where the straps of his heavy backpack are digging into his bare shoulder. His sweater disappeared a long time ago, and six months ago Jisoo would probably be drooling at the sight of his abs, shining with sweat and sunlight, but now his mind is clouded, body unable to do anything but walk.

Jeonghan sighs, exasperated, and turns so his back is again facing Jisoo. “I’m sorry, Jisoo, but we _just_ started walking…”

That’s not true. They’ve been walking for _hours_. They always start walking at dawn, and today is no exception.

Jisoo stops in his tracks, and groans. He feels so tired, so _discouraged_. Not only because they have been walking non-stop for the whole of today. It’s the whole _situation_ they’re in. the situation they’ve been in for way too long by now. Ever since the first person was infected. Thinking back to it now, Jisoo can’t even remember how long it has been. He can’t call the last time he slept through the night, the last time he could relax as he ate. Hell, he can’t recall the last time he walked without constantly having to check his surrounding, look out for corpses.

It’s _tiring_. Not only for the body, but also for the mind. Constantly being on guard like this, like they are, is not good for anyone. Especially with only what they have. What they have being a ratty tent, a couple of lighters and about three liters of water. That’s all they could take when they passed a gas station a few days ago.

For months, ever since the outbreak reached their town, they have been on the run. Or rather, on the walk. Walking restlessly, day and night, along an old country road, only stopping once a day to eat and once a night to sleep. And while Jisoo has tried to be strong, has tried to endure, he’s nearing the end of what he can take. And what he can take is no more walking, no more sleeping for only four hours every night, no more drinking only when Jeonghan deems it entirely vital.

So he groans and falls to his knees, exhausted, and he just might start crying.

“ _Jisoo_.”

Jeonghan is kneeling down in front of him, and if he didn’t know better, didn’t know that Jeonghan _never cries_ , he would have thought that his friend was also on the brink of tears. Because Jeonghan looks absolutely awful, to be totally honest. His face is dirty and full of cuts from God knows what, he has dark bags under his eyes and his nose is dyed a bright red, undoubtedly sunburnt. And as his friend cups his jaw in his hand and tilts his face up to look him in the eyes, Jisoo is struck by what he sees. Jeonghan’s eyes, once clear and full of life, are _tired_ , absolutely exhausted.

“Jisoo,” he calls again, softer this time; “I know you’re tired. I am too. But we _need to keep going_. Right? If we stop now, who knows how long we have until one of them finds us. And you know, once one of them is here, the others are just around the corner. We literally _cannot afford to stop_.”

And Jisoo knows that Jeonghan is right, even if it makes him want to scream. So he lets the older help him up. Once he’s stood on his feet Jeonghan moves to turn around, but he stops him. With Jisoo’s hand on his elbow, Jeonghan turns back so they’re face to face once again.

“Can I just have one sip? Please.”

Jeonghan sighs, shoulders slumping in defeat. He takes off the backpack, the one Jisoo always feels guilty for because its way heavier than his own, and lifts out a half-empty bottle of clear water.

The liquid feels so good as it rushes down Jisoo’s throat, feels so _cleansing_ , not only for his body but also for his mind.

Still, Jisoo is not stupid. He doesn’t drink much, just one – maybe two – gulp of water before reluctantly handing the bottle back to Jeonghan. To his big relief, Jeonghan decides to drink some himself, too. Honestly, the feeling of seeing the person you care the most about in the whole world surviving is greater than anything Jisoo has felt in his entire life. Ever.

 

 

Jisoo is almost ready to pass out when Jeonghan, _finally_ , looks at the watch he has and decides it’s time for dinner. Dinner is one of the few times they allow themselves to stop walking, to take a break. And _God_ knows they need it. By the time they stop to eat it’s usually around three in the afternoon, and they have been walking non-stop for approximately nine hours. _Way too long_ , Jisoo thinks.

However, he keeps his whining to himself, and rather helps Jeonghan with the meal. Or, well, not as much a meal as a shared can of beans and a lousy piece of stale bread. That’s pretty much all they had at The World’s Smallest Gas Station, and all they could take with them. Jisoo had been tempted to take the opened bar of chocolate they found on the floor behind the counter as well, but of course he didn’t. They don’t have room for it. But right now, he would really do anything for the taste of sweet, rich chocolate on his tongue.

While eating, he takes a moment to study Jeonghan. There’s not really anything else to look at, anyway. He doesn’t know exactly where they are, but it’s somewhere out in the country. The only thing one can see for miles is planes of grass and the same old country road they have been following for days.

Unlike him, Jeonghan seems to be enjoying their meal. He’s slurping the beans like it’s a desert and when he chews on his bread his eyes close and he moans, like it’s the sweetest thing he has ever tasted.

Jisoo chuckles. “Is it good?”

Jeonghan reopens his eyes and looks at Jisoo, and for the first time since they left the old house, Jisoo can see laughter in his friend’s eyes. It’s not strange, he thinks, that it’s been so long. He knows how tired Jeonghan is. Just as tired as himself, probably. Definitely.

“It’s disgusting,” answers Jeonghan after swallowing a mouthful of cold, tin-can beans. He smirks and cocks an eyebrow when Jisoo continues staring at him.

“See something you like?”

Not really. Looking away from the sudden delight he sees in his gaze, Jeonghan looks horrible. To be blunt. He has never looked as tired as he does now, with dark shadows under his eyes and his mouth physically straining to smile at Jisoo.

Jisoo shakes his head, but answers still: “You’re beautiful.”

Because he is. Somehow, even with his features marked by exhaustion and despair, Jeonghan is still breathtaking. At least, Jisoo thinks so. Even though his skin has definitely seen better days and his hair could absolutely need a trim, Jeonghan is ravishing.

And when Jeonghan smiles at him, looking hopeless and happy all at once, a wave surges through him. Jeonghan has never been the type to blush and look away, has never been shy to compliments. Instead, he smoothly leans forward and slings his arms around Jisoo’s waist. Jisoo realizes then that he can’t recall when they last cuddled like this. He responds to the embrace by lifting his own arms and wrapping them around Jeonghan’s shoulders. It’s a kind of awkward position, hugging like this while still seated on the ground, but they really don’t care.

 

 

Eventually, night falls. The sun colors the sky in multiple hues of orange and pink and purple, and shines the brightest it does in the entire day. It’s blinding, forcing Jisoo to look to the ground as he walks, hand in hand with his best friend. Jeonghan’s hand, which used to be so soft and relaxed, is now rough, calloused from using it every day. It’s tense in the way it’s holding Jisoo’s own; as if always ready to pull him with should they need to run.

Sunsets are Jisoo’s favorite time of day. It’s chill, as opposed to midday, but still light so he can see what’s in front of him. However, sunsets also mean it’s only a matter of minutes until it gets dark. And the dark is the worst time of day. When it’s dark, one can’t see shit. It increases the chances of being surprise attacked, the chances of being killed. By either corpses, or other humans.

And as he watches the last few rays of sunlight disappear beyond the horizon, Jisoo fills with dread.

“I think we’ve walked enough for today,” Jeonghan says beside him, voice faint with exhaustion. Jisoo doesn’t look at him as he nods, but squeezes his hand before letting go.

The small tent they thankfully have is in Jisoo’s backpack, and so it’s his responsibility to set it up. He’s done it so many times by now, though, that it goes pretty quickly. The first few times it would take him roughly half an hour just to get the little sticks into the right holes. Now, however, he can pretty much do it in his sleep.

They don’t bother making a fire. It’s summer, he’s not sure exactly which month or day, but it’s hot out and they figure they don’t need one. Even though it is colder at night. They have a blanket, a filthy old rag, but a blanket nonetheless, that whoever is on watch get to wrap around him. And first watch is Jisoo. Jeonghan gives him his watch, so he’ll know when it’s been four hours and he can wake him.

“Sweet dreams,” he bids Jeonghan as the older climbs into the tent, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

And so he starts his watch. Alone, anxious and wrapped in a purple, tattered piece of cloth. For some reason, Jisoo always looks forward to watch the whole day. As they are walking, he always longs for sitting down and just breathing for a couple of hours. He always forgets what it’s actually like. Because while keeping watch is lovely in theory, when night actually does come and he is seated outside by himself, he starts to think. First he thinks about nice things. He remembers what his life was like before all of this happened, remembers his friends and his family. He remembers how easy everything used to be. Then he thinks about the future; about when all of this is over. Because it has to be over some day, right?

Then his mind starts to wander. Where are his friends and family now? Are they still alive? Are they dead? Turned? He thinks about the future. What if it’s never over? What if the world stays like this forever? Alternatively, even, what if they’re dead before they can find out?

He checks the time. Eleven. Three more hours. Then he gets paranoid. He hears something. Some rustling of leaves, an owl. What was that? A corpse? Should he wake Jeonghan? He is the only one of them who knows how to work a gun. Do they need to use a gun now?

Wait. No. It’s just the wind. Calm down, Jisoo. Everything’s fine. There are no corpses here.

As usual, nothing happens. He praises himself lucky. He would rather spend the night bored than having to fight off corpses.

But then, something does happen. He hears something, something that’s not a bird, or an animal, or the wind, or a corpse. He knows what it is, but he can’t believe it. He knows he’s heard it countless times before, but he can’t recall.

And so, he looks up. Looks down the road they’ve spent the whole day walking. And he sees it. A car. That’s moving. It’s driving. There are people, too. A whole bunch. They’re walking along the car, too far away for Jisoo to see their faces or how many there are.

Fuck. People. It’s been so long since he has actually _seen_ people, much less had a chance of being approached. He blanks for a moment, to amazed to be able to do what he’s supposed to do. Luckily, he remembers and darts to his side, towards the tent Jeonghan is currently sleeping in.

“Han, _Han_ , wake up!” he hisses, scared to speak to loudly, in case they hear him. It’s pointless, they’ve already seen him. Probably. But in this moment, he’s not smart enough to realize that. Jeonghan, however, _is_ smart enough, even though he just woke up. He doesn’t waste a single second grabbing the hand gun in his belt and pushing Jisoo behind him before crawling outside.


	2. Change

It’s threatening, Jisoo thinks. They’re surrounded on all sides by people he has never seen before, people with _guns_ and a _car_ and _ohmygod they’re going to kill us_.

One of them, a man with messy black hair and droopy eyes, approaches them. He studies both of them, looks them from head to toe, and Jisoo feels oddly naked under his gaze.

“Give us your guns.”

Jisoo watches as Jeonghan rolls his eyes and obediently lays all his weapons down on the grass in front of them. The handgun tucked in the waistband of his jeans, the rifle he carries over his shoulder, the axe that’s fastened on his backpack and lastly the knife, hanging in its sheath by his hip. After Jeonghan steps back with slumped shoulders, all eyes turn to Jisoo, and he feels his ears turning red as he throws down the single knife he himself is carrying.

The black haired man, Jisoo is starting to think he is their leader, raises an eyebrow and looks up at Jisoo challengingly.

“That’s all?”

“Jisoo doesn’t like weapons,” Jeonghan shoot back, now tensed and visibly irritated.

“Oh? _Jisoo_ can’t speak for himself?”

Jisoo reddens again, and notices Jeonghan is possibly _fuming_ when he looks at him. It’s hard to tell if he’s angry, because of how the leader is speaking to him, or embarrassed, because he accidentally gave Jisoo’s name away. Either way, he is not happy, face pink and eyes opened wide. Jisoo touches his upper arm, hoping to calm down his friend. A fight is not something they need right now.

“It’s true,” he says, and Leader - that’s what Jisoo has decided to call him - shifts his gaze from Jeonghan to him, lips pressed together, and nods. He quickly motions for someone to pick up the guns on the ground and then for Jeonghan and Jisoo to follow him to their truck. They do, albeit reluctantly, behind the jeep that came with them. It feels sketchy, following a stranger behind a car, and Jisoo grabs Jeonghan’s hand, ready to pull him with him in case they need to run.

“Look, I don’t want you guys to be uncomfortable or anything, but I’m sure you understand that I have to check you. So, like, just take of your shirts and jeans, and turn around so I can see you’re clear, okay?”

He can feel Jeonghan’s hand tense in his, and when he looks at him, his friend has already opened his mouth, no doubt ready to protest, _loudly_. He pulls lightly at his hand before he can get even a single word out, and sends him a look that begs him to just follow along.

Although it does make him incredibly uncomfortable being checked, Jisoo does it without complains. He strips down, lifts his sweater over his head and drops his jeans to the ground. They’re lucky it’s summer; with the scorching sun it’s almost a relief to undress down to their underwear like this. Immediately after he’s spun around once and Leader gives them a nod of affirmation, his crotch is covered once again – with his sweater, weirdly – and Jeonghan gives him a sharp look to get dressed, his own jeans already half-way on.

And then, once they’re fully clothed again, Leader gives them a bottle of water.

It’s not really long since they drank, a couple of hours probably, but a couple of hours of walking in burning sunlight without rest sure makes you thirsty. They both gulp down water like they haven’t drunk in days, Jeonghan first and then Jisoo.

Leader watches them both with calculating eyes as they drink, and while Jisoo does find it unsettling, the clean slightly lukewarm liquid running down his throat soon washes it away.

“Where are you going?” asks Leader, after Jisoo finishes drinking and gives him back the bottle.

They exchange a look, before Jeonghan turns his eyes back at Leader, a skeptical look in his eyes. “We were going to look for people. Not like, _you_ , like, a city. Or something.”

Jisoo nods, studying Leader’s face. Leader seems to be thinking hard, eyebrows tightly knit, when one of the other men in his company comes up and whispers something in his ear. He nods, and whispers something back, before turning yet again to Jisoo and Jeonghan, now looking much more welcoming.

“We were just out on a supply run, and were about to head back to base. If you want, you could join us. We will of course have to vote when we get there, if you can stay, but you would get a nice meal and a good night’s sleep. You look like you need it.”

Jisoo is excited at just the promise of actual food, and more than a few hours of light sleep, and is more than ready to agree, but Jeonghan stops him with a hand on his arm. Jeonghan still looks skeptical, and pulls Jisoo a few feet away, so they can discuss it privately.

“I don’t trust him,” says Jeonghan, hushed so that they won’t be overheard.

Jisoo frowns. “Why not? He seems nice enough.”

To be honest, anyone who offers them actual hot food will seem like a saint to Jisoo right now.

“I just don’t think that we should go with him, you know?” Jeonghan runs a hand through his hair, exasperated. “We just met him, and he literally took away all our means to protect ourselves.”

He knows what Jeonghan means. One shouldn’t trust strangers this easily, especially not in their situation. But what choice do they really have? They’re all alone, with no idea where they’re going. Their chances like this are small enough as it is.

“I don’t think he’s going to hurt us. Please, Jeonghan. Even if we can’t stay with them, we still get some real food. Doesn’t that sound nice? Just one actual meal, one night with actually sleeping peacefully.”

Jeonghan’s eyes are still narrowed his lips are still merely a thin line and his arms are still crossed over his chest. But then he sighs and tilts his head backwards, and Jisoo knows he has won.

“Fine, but if we get killed, it’s your ass that’s going to hell for killing us.”

“I can live with that.”

 

 

 

Leader lets Jisoo and Jeonghan sit in the truck, even though it’s filled to the brim with food and various tools. He says that he can tell they haven’t had much sleep, and even Jeonghan has the sense to accept gratefully.

When Jisoo wakes up, it’s already light out. The car is still moving, and he has honestly never thought that sleeping in the backseat could be so good. He looks over a box filled with vegetables, over to where Jeonghan is still asleep. He’s about to wake Jeonghan and ask him what time it is, when he remembers that he still has the watch. So he digs into his jeans pocket, and pulls out the watch. It’s still ticking, and through his drowsiness it takes him a minute to process the information it’s giving him.

Half past nine. He laughs out loud. This time yesterday, they had already been walking for over three hours.

“Oh? You’re awake?”

Jisoo snaps out of it as the driver, a girl with sharp eyes and long, brown hair turns her whole head around to smile at him. He is about to scream at her to pay attention to the road, but deems it unnecessary. The road is empty, after all. Anyway, the girl stops the car immediately, making everything inside it slightly jump. Jeonghan, who has continued sleeping even as the driver talked, jerks awake, eyes wide and body tensed. 

The girl, however, doesn’t seem to care as she unbuckles her seatbelt and leans her entire upper body over the centre console, a wide grin on her face as she looks them both up and down.

“I’m Minkyung!” she tells them, a smile not only apparent on her face, but also in her voice. And is Jisoo is taken aback, Jeonghan looks absolutely shook.

The girl - Minkyung - seems to notice their discomfort at her sudden movement, and seemingly calms down as she sits down on her knees in the driver’s seat.

“Sorry,” she says, giving them a smile much gentler than the one before, a little embarrassed even. “You’ve been sleeping the whole ride, and I’ve been _so_ excited to talk to you.”

Jisoo let’s out a shaky laugh, slightly reassured, but still a little cautious. He did just meet this girls, after all. However, Minkyung, although a little eager, gives him good vibes. Something about her seems to radiate good feelings. Her smiles are sheepish and her voice benign. Her posture, although confident and strong, is welcoming and humble.

Jeonghan, to his surprise, is also smiling. It’s not big or overly friendly, little more than an amused upturn of the lips, but it delights Jisoo to see that his friend is feeling better. To be completely honest, he has been worried for Jeonghan lately. Jeonghan always fusses over him, making sure he is safe and sound, and it scares Jisoo to think that it might take a toll on him. As if it takes extra energy for Jeonghan to fear for him as well as the combination of their daily walking and poor nutrient intake.

There’s a tap on the driver’s seat window, and Minkyung quickly looks out before holding up a finger, signaling for whoever is outside to wait.

“I think we’re going to take a break now. You guys can go out now, you must be dying to stretch your legs.”

Minkyung smiles brightly at them while motioning against the car door. Although actually _sitting_ down in an actually _air-conditioned_ car does feel like heaven, Jisoo knows what she means. His body sort of aches from sleeping in the backseat of a car and he’s pretty sure there is no blood circulation in his right arm.

As soon as they’re outside, after a lot of climbing over boxes and bags and hittng their heads in the roof multiple times, Jisoo can finally count how many there are in the company. There’s Leader, walking in front and talking to Minkyung through the open driver’s window. Jisoo turns his head to Jeonghan, only to find him smiling at Minkyung nodding attentively at whatever Leader is telling her. He notices Jisoo looking at him, and shrugs exaggeratedly when the latter grins at him.

“She’s cute!”

“I could tell,” Jisoo snickers, nudging Jeonghan a bit too hard in the side with an elbow. Jeonghan tries to glare at him, but has to bite down on his lip to keep from smiling himself.

Walking right behind the truck, dangerously close if you ask Jisoo, are a girl and a boy, both blonde and laughing. They both carry backpacks, probably filled with knives and matches, and have guns strapped to their hips. The girl is what Jisoo would call a classic beauty, with small almond-shaped eyes and thin, pouty lips. She is telling the boy something, something that must be pretty funny, because he nearly doubles over in laughter, eyes squeezing into tiny crescents. His white hair is tousled unruly on his head, and paired with his rather loud laugh it makes him seem rather interesting to Jisoo.

He stands still for a minute, watching as the girl join in on the laughing and the boy says something that makes the both of them laugh even harder. He considers approaching them, joining in on the seemingly amazing conversation. Unfortunately, for has long as he can remember, Jisoo has been just a smidgen of shy. He’s alright with people, even strangers, it’s just walking up to people that intimidates him. Initiating a connection with something he doesn’t really know that well always seems like a huge risk, like a gamble. Luckily, Jeonghan, ever the best friend, knows him well enough after all these years to know exactly what he’s thinking.

The girl and the boy both abruptly stop laughing as they approach them, their grins replaced with polite smiles. Jisoo smiles back, and hopes it doesn’t look too awkward, as Jeonghan does a great job of introducing them.

“I’m Eunwoo, and this is Soonyoung,” the girl says and nods her head towards the boy next to her. He waves a hand wildly and smiles, a real sweet smile, so sweet his eyes and cheeks squish so much it looks like it hurts, and all his teeth are on full display.

 

 

 

The change in atmosphere is slightly shocking, Jisoo finds. Just last night he was terrified, Jeonghan was in full battle-mode and they were both more tense than he can remember being in all these months. Which is a great achievement, considering how they have been treating them. However, suddenly, it’s like a switch has been flipped, and everything is so much brighter.

One thing is still the same, though: walking. Of course, it’s much more bearable now that they don’t have to worry as much about their water supply running out, or having to fend off possible corpses by themselves. And especially having an actual destination makes everything much better. It’s still tiring, however. They still don’t have many breaks, no more than they had when it was just the two of them, and Jisoo’s feet are again aching. The uneven ground of the country-road is hell on his soles, and he’s pretty sure he’s got a stone in his shoe. He can’t stop to take it out, however. Can’t stop the entire party just like that.

He’s been absently looking down at the ground for what feels like maybe an hour by now, dragging his feet with his face down. If his mother saw him, she would surely scold him. That’s right, Jisoo. Straighten up.

As he does, he’s met with a sight he did not expect to see. In front of him, no more than a few feet, are Jeonghan and Leader, walking together. Their shoulders are brushing, and although he can’t decipher the words, they are definitely talking. This doesn’t make sense. Jeonghan doesn’t trust leader. He doesn’t warm up to people this fast. Not in Jisoo’s experience, anyway. But, he thinks, maybe that’s changed. He feels kind of stupid for not noticing before now, but Jeonghan got pretty comfortable with the others pretty fast as well. Maybe something’s changed. Since they met. Or since the world ended six months ago. Either way, Jisoo can’t deny it makes him glad. He’s all for Jeonghan making new friends.

He smiles, and lets Jeonghan and Leader continue talking in peace a little while longer. He’s patient. For a while, at least. Not forever, of course. He wants to talk to Leader as well. He’ll dare this time.

He’s probably given them less time then he meant when he decides to join them, but it doesn’t really matter that much, he decides. They have lots of time. Probably.

Jeonghan grins at him when he walks up to walk beside him, a glint in his eye Jisoo hasn’t seen in a while. He doesn’t know how to feel about it; on one hand, he’s happy Jeonghan is making friends and is in a better mood. On the other, it _is_ just slightly worrying how his mood has done a complete one-eighty over the course of time they have spent with the company. Can a good night’s sleep and hydration really have such an effect on someone?

“Jisoo! Seungcheol just told me about the basecamp! It sounds so great; They have actual beds and an oven and _running water_!” Jeonghan is grabbing his arm so tightly as he talks, is bouncing in his step, and he’s so cute, it’s ridiculous.

“I… I’m Seungcheol,” Leader leans forward, waving at Jisoo around Jeonghan. It’s a funny sight, and Jisoo giggles as he waves back. Jeonghan giggles as well, and honestly, there must be something in the air to make someone who has been this serious and guarded for months this merry this fast.

Jisoo gives Seungcheol a smile and pulls Jeonghan a little closer to him. “Are you okay?” he whispers in his ear.

Jeonghan smiles at him again, happy and hopeless at the same time. “Don’t worry, Jisoo. I’m just… happy, you know?”

Jisoo understands. He’s happy, too. The promise of actual shelter makes him feel light inside.

“Uhm… guys?” Seungcheol calls, and they both look at him, “I like you guys and stuff, and I do really want you to stay with us, but it really isn’t up to me. We will have to take a vote when we get there, with everyone.”

That doesn’t seem to dampen Jeonghan’s spirit, however, neither does it his. They have been promised at least one night. That’s enough, to be honest. Right now, he doesn’t think they need much more. Maybe a ride to another shelter, if their lucky.

Jisoo reaches for Jeonghan’s wrist, the one that’s still holding onto his arm, and  pulls it up to his face. He rolls up the sleeve of his shirt and checks the watch on his arm. Half-five. The rock in his shoe is still gnawing at the side of his toe, and Jisoo is really in the mood for a break. But he keeps walking, Jeonghan clinging onto his arm and Seungcheol telling them about everything that they lost six months ago that they just might regain.

 

 

 

When nighttime comes, and the sun sets in the horizon, Seungcheol tells everyone to settle for the night. Jisoo is amazed for a second at how effective everything is. He’s not sure exactly how long, but definitely takes no more than thirty minutes before four tents are standing proud in a circle and a bonfire has been lit in the middle of them. Impressive, he thinks, as he settles on one of the blankets laid out in front of the fire.

The rest of the party are already seated on the ground; Minkyung and Eunwoo are basically on top of each other and are jokingly yelling praise at Seungcheol and Soonyoung, who are trying to somehow balance a pot over the fire, using stones and sticks. Jisoo wants to join them in laughing, but he is too busy wondering how they can play like this. Are they not scared at all they will attract corpses with how loud they are? Just having a fire seems risky enough to Jisoo.

Jeonghan plumps down next to him with a defeated huff, instantly bending so his elbows are resting on his crossed legs to support his upper body. It’s a sharp contrast from how energized he was a couple of hours ago, but Jisoo guesses makes sense that he would be exhausted from using so much of his energy in such a short period of time. He’s only had a short meal all day, after all. His hair is greasy, forming thick locks and hanging heavily from his head, and it surprises Jisoo that he hasn’t noticed before now.

“You okay?” Jisoo asks, running a hand over his friends’ spine.

Jeonghan whines, sitting straight and leaning on Jisoo’s shoulder. Jisoo leans his cheek on the elder’s hair.

“’m fine. Just tired.” Jeonghan nuzzles into his neck.

“They’re cooking. You can sleep after we’ve eaten.”

Jisoo registers that the others have stopped talking and are now staring at them. It doesn’t really bother him, he’s used to Jeonghan cuddling up to him in front of people, but he can feel the slightly awkward tension around them.  He straightens his back, but keeps letting Jeonghan lean on him, and clears his throat.

“How’s the food?” He wets his lip unconsciously, and the four opposite them quickly looks away from them, cheeks flaring red. Eunwoo pulls a backpack that’s been lying on the ground closer to her, and digs her arm into it. She pulls out some plastic plates and forks. She hands a plate to Seungcheol, who scoops a couple pieces of meat and some spoonful’s of mashed potatoes onto it.

“We didn’t know we were going to run into you guys, so you’ll have to share a plate and fork. You’re cool with that, right?” Seungcheol says as he hands Jeonghan the plate. They both nod, to dumbstruck at the actual hot food in front of them to answer properly.

The meat looks so good in the golden light from the fire. It’s glistening; warm, hot, liquid fat dripping down it’s sides. And the smell, _oh god the smell_. Jisoo’s mouth is watering so much he’s probably drooling, his stomach growling so loud probably everyone can hear. Jeonghan stabs the muscle with the plastic fork he was handed, and although it takes a while before he can cut of a piece, it does work. And then Jisoo is suddenly a thousand times hungrier, as he watches the meat fall apart, juicy and pink and _hot_. Jeonghan stabs the single, cut-off piece with a thin plastic fork before Jisoo can even move a muscle. He almost screams out in protest, for some unfathomable reason deathly afraid that his friend will eat the first piece of meat. But then the food is in his mouth, and _oh god_ , when was the last time anything has ever tasted this good?

His eyes close as he chews, blindly grabs Jeonghan’s sleeve and moans. When he swallows and looks up again, Jeonghan is in the middle of chewing on his own piece of food. He seems to be thinking the same Jisoo was, his head thrown backwards and his hands tapping rapidly on his knees.

They keep going like this until the meat is all gone, and start on the mashed potatoes. They have had potatoes since they’ve been alone, so it doesn’t feel as powerful, but of course it too feels divine, running so smoothly down their throats.

Immediately once their plate is empty, shining actually, Jeonghan flops over, head and shoulders landing on Jisoo’s thighs. Jisoo lets out a shocked little yelp at the initial surprise, but he doesn’t actually protest as Jeonghan lays in his lap. On the contrary, he reaches down a hand and strokes Jeonghan’s head slowly as he falls asleep.

A voice clears, and a hand is reaching towards Jisoo in his peripheral vision. Seungcheol is motioning for the plastic plate on the ground beside Jisoo, a tight lipped smile on his lips. Jisoo notices that Soonyoung has started cleaning the plates. Well, he’s not using any water, but he’s holding some sort of a sponge and rubbing it over plastic plates and cutlery. He scurries to hand Seungcheol the plate, careful not to wake up Jeonghan, still sleeping peacefully in his lap.

Time goes by as Jisoo sits quietly as his food sinks and listens to the other four’s playful banter. A quick look at Jeonghan’s watch tells him that it’s just over nine, almost time to go to sleep. Jeonghan lets out a faint snore against his stomach. He smiles. He’s glad Jeonghan gets a little extra sleep. Hell, he’s happy whenever Jeonghan get’s a little extra anything. Sleep, food, water. Anything to keep him healthy and happy.

“You two are close.”

He jumps as a warmth settles next to him and a sudden voice is right by his ear. He was so focused on Jeonghan he didn’t even notice Minkyung approaching him. He laughs a little, letting out the tension that built up in his body as he jumped, and looks back down at his friend as he answers.

“Yeah, we are.”

Minkyung is smiling as well when he looks up at her. She’s leaning slightly on one arm, the one closest to him, and Jisoo finds himself leaning towards her himself. He wonders for a brief moment if he has been too quick to trust these people, if he is getting attached to them too fast. After all, it hasn’t even been twenty-four hours since met them. But he brushes it off. He can blame it on the situation. It’s hard not to be fond of someone who saved you from starvation during the end of the world. They do seem like nice people, anyway.

When Minkyung doesn’t say anything, he takes it as a sign to continue. “We met not that long ago, actually. I used to live in America, until a couple years ago. He was the first one to befriend me when I came to Korea. I don’t think he liked me very much at first, actually. The only reason he even talked to me was because his mom made him. He used to be so quiet, and I was so awkward as well. It’s a miracle, really, but somehow, we eventually became like this,” he motions vaguely at the two of them.

Jeonghan shifts, nuzzling deepen into his thigh, and Jisoo smiles fondly.

“That’s cute,” Minkyung hums, voice low. She doesn’t move, but she doesn’t say any more either. She merely sits next to them in silence, watching over Jisoo’s shoulder as his strokes turn to careful pats on Jeonghan’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get more exciting later on, I swear.


	3. Home?

_Bang!_

  
Jisoo’s eyes shoot open and his entire body shakes. He knows the sound of a gun by now, has heard it multiple times in the last few months, and it’s never a good sign. Of course it’s not. When would it ever be?

Jeonghan is up in a sitting position before Jisoo can even recognize that he’s there. Jisoo wants to ask him what’s going on and he wants Jeonghan to answer him. He wants Jeonghan to know exactly what’s up and what they’re going to do, because he himself doesn’t have a clue. Or, well that’s not true. He can guess what’s happening, it’s not really something unexpected. That’s part of the problem.

Jisoo moves to sit up, but Jeonghan stills him with a hand on his shoulder and a shush. He freezes, and the opened sleeping bag they are using as a shared blanket falls from his shoulder to his lower chest.

The zipper on their tent opens, and in pokes Soonyoung’s face, flushed and strangely serious. Even if they’ve only known them for a day, and Jisoo knows that is not enough to draw conclusions about their personalities, he hadn’t really imagined what a somber Soonyoung would look like. 

“Uhm, we need to go. Like, now."

  
Neither of them bother asking why, they simply nod and exit the tent to start taking it down. Eunwoo is fretting around, and the other three tents are down and in backpacks already. There are remains of the fire on the ground, charred and still glowing wood. The truck is loaded up, Minkyung already seated in the driver’s seat. Seungcheol is again talking to her through the open window, lips moving rapidly and hands making big gestures. His eyes briefly make contact with Jisoo’s, and although it’s only for a very short second, Jisoo can feel the urgency in his eyes transfer over to himself.

A weight slams against his chest, and he almost loses his breath for a second. He’s quick to grab the item before it falls to the ground, however, and frowns up at Soonyoung, who gave it to him.

“You’re gonna have to carry some of the weight too, you know,” he explains, rolling his eyes. Joshua sees then that the object is a backpack, a quite heavy one at that. It’s heavier than the one he was carrying before, when it was just him and Jeonghan. Speaking of his friend, Jeonghan has gotten a backpack as well, only his is already on his back.

“Soonyoung, what’s going on?” cries Jeonghan, like he doesn’t already know. It doesn’t exactly take a rocket scientist to understand what is going on.

Soonyoung sighs, as if he is bothered to tell them. “It’s a bit over three, Eunwoo’s watch. A corpse approached her, she shot it, more are probably on the way and we need to _move_!”

Soonyoung is clearly stressed, and it makes Jisoo feel a bit stupid and in the way, so he just presses his lips together and he nods. He shrugs the backpack on. He looks up to see that Seungcheol has stopped talking to Minkyung and the huge truck motor is starting up. He worries for the first time if maybe the truck is a bit _too_ loud, and that might be dangerous. The groups have probably thought about that before though, he decides, and if they deem it worth it, he won’t argue.

A hand grabs his, one that feels so natural and familiar that he doesn’t have to look to know whose it is. It calms him down immensely, the warmth and feel of Jeonghan’s hand. From the weird angles of his fingers to the way it’s surprisingly much smaller than his own.

Jeonghan smiles at him, so small that it’s barely noticeable, but still there. Instead of smiling back, Jisoo squeezes his hand as he starts walking. Jeonghan lags only half a second before he follows.

 

 

 

Basecamp, it turns out, is an old school, barricaded all the way around with thick and high brick walls. It looks like it’s been around for the better part of a century, with how it looms, like it’s a building of special prestige. Jisoo can’t stop from gaping in awe as they approach it, amazed at the immense aura of the building in front of him.

A big black gate with intricate designs opens for them as they come closer, Minkyung’s truck in the lead. Nobody has come out to greet them, so it must be an automated gate, Jisoo thinks. They walk on a stone path from the gate to the school, and he notices how the grass fields that stretch all the way around the building looks like it hasn’t been cut in ages.

Minkyung’s truck stops only a few meters from the steps up to what’s probably the main entrance. The door opens and out steps three people, two girls and a boy. They’re smiling as they approach them, arms stretched out towards their returning friends. Jisoo is delighted to see them embrace, old friends greeting each other after an admittedly dangerous mission. It’s sweet. Nostalgic, even.

Another girl catches Jisoo’s eye as she steps outside. She’s looking at him, and it’s not a smile on her face. She’s not angry, either. Rather, she looks like she’s trying to decide what to feel. It’s a bit unnerving, having someone, a pretty girl no less, scrutinize him like this. Breaking eye contact, she makes her way over to Seungcheol. They’re to quiet for Jisoo to hear what they’re saying, and for the first time he regrets never learning to read lips. It’s obvious it’s him they’re talking about, from the way they glance over at him multiple times as they speak. It’s awkward, but not unfamiliar, knowing that he’s being discussed.

“Think they’re talking about us?” asks Jeonghan to his side, and Jisoo almost jumps. Jeonghan’s voice is barely above a whisper, just loud enough for Jisoo to hear, but not anyone else. Jisoo nods, and Jeonghan steps closer to place a hand on his back. It’s not meant as a reassuring gesture, Jisoo knows. Although, it’s hard to say what it _is_ meant to be.

Jeonghan clears his throat. “Remember what he told us yesterday?”

Jisoo does. _I want you to stay, but it isn’t up to me_. Somehow, over the few days they have traveled with them, Jisoo had built himself some great expectations of somewhere to stay, and friends to stay there with. A home. He has built ideas of a feeling of familiarity, of belonging, and after it being something that has been missing from his life for so long, the thought that he might not get it back is crushing.

As he looks back to Seungcheol and the girl, they have stopped talking. Instead, they now have their full attention concentrated to him and Jeonghan. He tenses, every muscle in his body strained and frozen.

“Jisoo, Jeonghan. This is Nayoung.”

Nayoung is really pretty when she smiles, Jisoo remarks as he shakes her hand. It does help his nervousness, the gentle curve of her lips makes her seem a whole lot less intimidating.  

“Seungcheol told me he promised you a night here,” she begins, and both Jisoo and Jeonghan nod in response, “We’ll have to discuss later tonight how long you can stay, but you’re of course welcome for tonight.”

One of the other kids who came out to greet them walks past, in his arms a crate almost spilling over with eggs. Nayoung stops him for a second and whispers something into his ear. The boy looks over at Jisoo and Jeonghan as she speaks to him, and nods. When Nayoung leans away from him, he suddenly sprints up the stairs and inside, still carrying the crate.  

“Come, I’ll show you where you’ll sleep,” Nayoung winks, and Jisoo feels Jeonghan clutchin onto his shirt as they follow her inside.

As opposed to outside, the school’s inside is refreshingly cool. Of course, old building often are, but Jisoo has never really thought of it as an especially good thing. Until now, at least. It’s also quite dark, with no windows in the corridor and only a few lights lit.

“The reason it’s so dark is we have to save electricity. It’s not something we have in abundance, I’m sure you know,” Nayoung informs them, and slightly quickens her pace.

She stops only after they’ve gone up a flight of stairs and through another two whole corridors. The door looks like every other door they’ve see here so far, tall and slim and of dark wood. The same boy that was carrying eggs earlier is inside when they open it, covering two beds in fresh linens, it looks like. He seems about finished when they come in, and snaps his head up, amber eyes looking straight at them. Nayoung nods at him, and he sprints out of the rooms and down the corridor. Jisoo gapes after him in awe, amazed at how fast he managed to disappear.

“Unfortunately, we don’t have enough rooms for everyone to get their own. But you don’t mind sharing, do you?” Nayoung asks, searching their faces with narrowed eyes.

Jisoo doesn’t mind sharing. At all. In fact, he’d prefer it. They’re in a whole new place, with lots of whole new people, and to be honest, he wants Jeonghan near him at all times.

“We don’t mind,” Jeonghan answers for both of them, a strange swell of pride in his voice.

Nayoung clears her throat, and Jisoo’s attention shifts to her. “Well, I would love to chat some more, but I have some…” she hesitates, “Business, to attend to. Showers are down the hall, I would advise you clean yourselves up. Someone will supply you with clothes and towels, and tell you when dinner is. I will see you then.”

Jisoo would be offended at the notion the notion that he stinks, but he knows well that cleaning himself would be the best, for everybody. So he smiles after Nayoung as she leaves, and to Jeonghan as well before sitting down on one of the beds, the one to the right. Jeonghan, however, doesn’t look as convinced.

“Well, _that_ was weird.”

“What?”

Jeonghan scoffs. “Didn’t you hear what she said? Some _business_ to attend to? Like, what’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Jisoo rolls his eyes. “That she has to do stuff?”

“Or maybe,” Jeonghan looks at him sharply, “There’s something fishy going on.”

“ _Please_ , Jeonghan,” Jisoo begs, and his friend purses his lips, “We literally just came here. She has _no_ reason, whatsoever, to trust us, much less tell us what she’s doing. Also, right now, this is our only chance at actually _having a home_. We might get to stay here. Please don’t ruin it.”

Jeonghan seemingly deflates, but nods in agreement. He walks over to sit down on the other bed, and slumps down, hanging his head and biting down on his bottom lip. He clearly feels bad, and looking at him, Jisoo does too, a little bit. But although it pains him so see Jeonghan looking even slightly down, he knows he’s right. He’s tired of having to move around, of constantly living in fear. He knows Jeonghan is too. Here they have at least some form of protection, right?

“Of course. I’m sorry,” Jeonghan admits, more to the ground than Jisoo. Jisoo sighs, he really didn’t mean to snap at his friend.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I know you’re worried. But I really don’t think we have anything to be scared of.”

Jeonghan nods again and chews on the inside of his cheek. He pulls his legs up to hug them to his chest, and Jisoo doesn’t know if he should feel horrible og roll his eyes. Jeonghan is known for being dramatic, after all. The pout on his lips as he looks up at Jisoo through his lashes pretty much assures that, anyway.

He stands up and swats at Jeonghan with his sleeve. “Stop being a baby.”

Just as he says it, there’s a knock on the door. It’s Eunwoo, carrying a basket with clothing. She sets it down and asks if they need anything else before leaving. Jisoo bends down to pick up a peach sweater and turns to Jeonghan.

“Do you want to shower first or should I?”

 

  
They were told to come here for supper at five, giving them just the right amount of time to shower and get ready. Yes, actually shower, with actual running water. They have even been given new clothes to wear. Honestly, Jisoo could never imagine that clean clothes and washed hair can feel this heavenly. He even got to brush his teeth! Not only does it feel good on his body, it also somehow makes him feel better in general, clears his head. He feels just about ready for a new start.

The school has a big cafeteria, with a high ceiling and hanging chandeliers. It looks a bit awkward, with obviously old brick walls and hardwood floor, but like somebody has tried to make it more modern with round plastic tables and tired posters on the walls.

Two round plastic tables have been pushed together in the middle of the room to create a long table, where it looks like everybody is sat. They don’t look like many, pressed tightly together in the middle of a giant dining hall, but they’re probably more than many enough, Jisoo thinks. He counts eleven, including Seungcheol, Minkyung, Eunwoo, Soonyoung, Nayoung and the three others from this morning. Soonyoung is the first to notice them and waves them over enthusiastically. He’s more chipper now, after being so serious all morning.

Next to Soonyoung are two vacant seats, both with plates ready set on the table in front of them. Jisoo takes the chair to the right, beside Soonyoung as Jeonghan sits down on the one to the left, next to the boy who was making they’re beds earlier. He studies them both with wide brown eyes, and Jisoo would feel uncomfortable, if it weren’t for the fact that his eyes look so innocent it makes him want to squish his cheeks.

Once they’re seated, Seungcheol stands up and claps his hands, catching everyone’s attention.

“Everyone,” he starts, “You might notice we have some new faces with us today. This is Jisoo and Jeonghan, we met them yesterday and have offered them stay here for tonight. It’s still undecided if they’ll stay longer, but we’re still delighted to feed them for tonight. Right guys?”

The group chorus a yes, and Jisoo is amazed at the acoustic in the hall.

“So, everyone, introduce yourselves, and let’s eat.”

Introductions start with Seungcheol, at the top of the table, and goes in an orderly fashion down the right side; Nayoung, Minkyung, Eunwoo, Soonyoung. Jisoo and Jeonghan introduce themselves, Jisoo’s cheeks flaring and Jeonghan surprisingly calm. The cute boy next to Jeonghan is Minghao. Next to Minghao is Yewon, who Jisoo recognizes as one of the girls who came out earlier. Beside her, and easily the biggest in the room, is Mingyu. The boy next to Mingyu is Chan, who is sat next to Hansol. The last one, a girl sat between Hansol and Seungcheol, introduces herself as Siyeon.

This, Jisoo thinks, will take long to memorize.

After introductions, it doesn’t take long before everyone is digging into their food. For the second time in two days, Jisoo wants to thank all heavens and all gods there is for letting him once again taste well done meat.

“Just so it’s said, I hope you get to stay.”

Jisoo is startled. Especially after his outburst this morning, he had really expected him to be more skeptical. But now, with eyes like crescents and cheeks squished as he chews, Jisoo has trouble remembering even what he looked like in his irritation. Eunwoo leans towards him as well.

“Me too.”

Nobody else is listening to their conversation, it seems, as everyone is occupied with talking amonst themselves. Even Jeonghan is engrossed in talking with Minghao and… Yewon? Yeah, that’s right.

Jisoo flushes and nods in appreciation. “Thank you. I hope so too.”

They both smile a little more at him, but a little weird like. Like they’re unsure if the should.

 

 

 

“That was so nice,” Jeonghan sing songs, as he skips down the corridor from the dining room to the staircase. Jisoo’s grin is so wide; he never ceases to be amused at Jeonghan’s mood swings. Sometimes, he finds it worrisome, how he can go from angry and suspicious to giddy and giggling just like that. But most of the time, it’s just really cute.

Jeonghan slows down, just enough for Jisoo to catch up to him. He looks a bit calmer, now wearing an almost serene smile. He reaches for Jisoo’s hand, and when he looks at him, Jisoo is just a bout to reach up, fix that hair in front of his eyes-

Abruptly, Jeonghan stops. He raises a finger to his lips, a sign for Jisoo to be quiet. He then points to a door a bit down the hall, with is cracked open just enough for them to be able to see inside. Jeonghan walks on his toes, as quiet as he can, without fixing the hair hanging in his eyes. Jisoo follows, and presses against the wall next to Jeonghan, as flat as he can.

“You need to restrain yourself, Seungcheol,” Nayoung’s voice rings, and even though Jisoo doesn’t dare to look inside, he can hear her loud and clear, “We do not have the resources for this! You can’t just go around, giving away food and using electricity like it’s something we can refill just like that!”

Jeonghan is looking through the cracked door, furrowing his brows and biting down his lip. Jisoo gulps.

“I know that!” It’s Seungcheol speaking this time, “But what was I supposed to do? Just leave them there by the road, let starve and freeze to death?”

Jisoo feels a ball of guilt beginning to form in his stomach. He’s not unfamiliar with the horrible feeling of being a burden, and it doesn’t feel any better now.

“We can hardly afford to keep our own alive as it is,” Nayoung’s voice is quieter now, but no less harsh. Jisoo momentarily thins he’s going to throw up. The realization that he’s eating some of the food, or using some of the warmth, that would have gone to one of the others, maybe even one of the youngest, is sickening.

“How do you plan on feeding two extra mouths?”

It’s quiet for a while, quite a long one it feels for Jisoo. His palms are sweating and his heart is beating all the way up to his ears, and he focuses all too much on not breathing too loudly. To distract himself he looks over at Jeonghan, who is still peeking in at the two. Jeonghan looks chill enough, but after knowing him for as long as he has, Jisoo knows better than to think he is. It works, but just very slightly, not enough to calm him down.

The silence turns almost deafening before Seungcheol speaks again, and even then it’s barely above a whisper. “We can’t just kick them out now."

“Do you remember what happened with Junhui, Seungcheol?”

Silence.

“I do.”

Jisoo licks his lips.

The long silence returns. Right now, Jisoo wishes he had chosen to look as well. He would really like to see their faces, how their expressions change as they weigh their options. It feels like many minutes, and sometimes Jeonghan shifts impatiently next to him. It only makes Jisoo more nervous, waiting like this. Waiting for one of them to say something, to give some form of an answer.

He hears something heavy move on the other side of the door, and then

Nayoung’s strict voice; “Fine. They can stay.”

Jisoo doesn’t know whether he should be happy or not, if he should feel relieved or devastated. He’s glad, of course, that they finally in so long actually have a place to stay, food to eat, people to talk with. Walls to protect  them. But on the other hand, he’s sad. He’s sad that Nayoung thinks of him as a burden, as dead weight. So much so that he doesn’t know if he _can_ stay here, to be honest.

“On one condition; they have to deserve everything they get.”

 

 

 

 

“Jisoo?”

Jisoo opens his eyes, but sees nothing still. It’s too dark.

“Are you sleeping?” Jeonghan doesn’t quite whisper, like he wants Jisoo to wake up anyway.

Jisoo looks in Jeonghan’s direction, still blinded. “No.”

Rustling follows, then footsteps. Before long, Jeonghan is making himself at home under Jisoo’s blanket, his head on Jisoo’s pillow.

“Can’t sleep?” Jeonghan’s face is right in front of his, Jisoo knows when he can feel his best friend’s warm breath on his lips. Strangely, he doesn’t mind.

“Neither can you.”

Jeonghan wiggles a bit and pulls up an arm to rest in between them, brushing against Jisoo’s chest. His posture is posture is stiff, and even though Jisoo still can’t really see anything, he knows something isn’t right.

“Is something bothering you?”

He can hear Jeonghan’s mouth opening, him taking a breath as if to say something. But he closes it again, multiple times, before actually answering.

“What happened to Junhui?”

Jisoo furrows his eyebrows, confused. He has never met anyone named Junhui, and as far as he knows, neither has Jeonghan.

“Who’s Junhui?"

Jeonghan lays completely still.

“Seungcheol and Nayoung were talking about him. They said something happened to him. Didn’t you hear them?"

Truth be told, Jisoo probably _did_ hear them, but in that moment he was way too focused on not being noticed and what else they were talking about. However, now that Jeonghan mentions it, that is ominous. Who _is_ Junhui? What did happen to him?

“I don’t know.”

Jisoo reaches for Jeonghan’s hand and starts playing with his fingers. They’re both still pretty shaken, and skin on skin contact helps dissolving that, if only a little bit.

It’s not long before Jeonghan is snoring softly beside him, and Jisoo is glad at least one of them will be able to sleep tonight.


End file.
